


Voice of an Angel

by tfw_cas



Series: Voice of an Angel? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Dean singing in the shower is the most beautiful thing Castiel has ever heard, and he cannot stop himself from listening and fantasising every time. When he gets caught their relationship changes for ever.





	Voice of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel & Cockles Sentence Monthly Challenge
> 
> Prompt: Cas discovers Dean's penchant for singing in the shower.

As he walked down the hallway in the bunker Cas heard music coming from the direction of the shower room. Well… it wasn't music, so much as singing and, yes, it was Dean's voice. He would recognise it anywhere. He was singing a song Cas knew well; The Battle of Evermore, by Led Zeppelin. It was one of those on the repeatedly-listened-to mixtape belonging to the angel, with a label bearing the legend ‘Dean's top 13 Zepp traxx’. It was also absolutely the most cherished possession he owned - even more so since the hunter had made its significance clear by refusing to take it back, saying ‘it's a gift. You keep those.’

 

He stopped walking and revelled in the sweet melody; letting it wash over him, allowing it to cause an interesting reaction through his body. What he wouldn't give to be under the water with Dean right now, holding him, caressing him, helping to wash that beautiful body… _Oh, this is so wrong_. Cas rushed away to his room, to deal with his situation hurriedly and messily. Whispering the most important word he knew - _Dean_ \- he achieved satisfaction. Panting, he lamented - not for the first time - that his sexual encounters with Dean were merely fantasies and that they could never be real.

 

* * *

 

Without even realising it, Cas started to find himself lurking near the shower room every time Dean was inside. It was a different song each time and he would listen to that wonderful voice, then rush back to his room with images in his mind. Images that he would store away for later; for his pleasure. Cas knew he should not keep doing this, but he could not help himself, and what harm was it doing, anyway?

 

The fourth time this happened, Sam appeared in front of him in the hallway. It was too late for Cas to hide, or invent an explanation for why he was just standing there, so he smiled as innocently as he could manage. “Hello Sam.”

 

“Hey Cas. What's up?” The younger Winchester looked at him curiously.

 

_Does he know why I’m here?_ Cas was alarmed at the thought that Sam might know what he had been doing. _What if he tells Dean?_ “Nothing. I was… listening to the music.”

 

Sam looked very confused then. “Music? The only ‘music’ I can hear is Dean singing.” Yes, Sam did do the air quotes.

 

“Yes, isn't it beautiful?” Cas had a blissful expression on his face, as Sam shook his head in disagreement.

 

“Dude. Dean is tone deaf. His singing is awful, man.”

 

“Sam, you are wrong. He has the voice of an angel. It touches me inside.”

 

“Ew, that's gross Cas. I did not want to know that.” Sam looked truly disgusted at the thought and started to leave. Before he could get away, though, they heard Dean call from the showers.

 

“Hey. What’s going on out there? Are you two arguing?”

 

Before Cas could even open his mouth Sam shouted back. “Yeah. Cas thinks you have the voice of an angel, and I told him your singing sucks.”

 

Cas was frozen to the spot, as Sam laughed heartily. “I’m leaving before he dumps a bucket of water over me.” He tossed his hair and walked away, leaving Cas to deal with the consequences of Dean’s discovery.

 

A moment later, Dean came out from the shower room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Water dripped down his face, over his body, and onto the floor. Cas was completely transfixed by the vision in front of him and he was unaware that his eyes had widened or that his breath was coming out in short pants. The hunter noticed immediately, however, and walked quickly over to him; invading his personal space.

 

“So Cas… you like my singing, huh?” Unable to speak, the angel nodded and swallowed thickly.

 

Gently mimicking him, Dean nodded back, and smiled shyly. “Do-do you think you might need a shower, Cas? I think you’re a little dirty.”

 

Cas blinked a couple of times as his brain tried to register what Dean had just said. _Did he mean what I think he meant?_ “Is that a flirtation?”

 

“Do… you want it to be?”

 

What, were they only speaking in questions now? Cas decided that it was time for him to act. Grabbing hold of Dean’s towel, he pulled him forwards, until their chests were touching. Looking Dean straight in the eyes he growled. “Don’t ask stupid questions.”

 

Before the hunter could reply, Castiel crushed their lips together. The kiss was hard and passionate; all teeth and tongues, and gorgeous lips that moved against his perfectly. The hunter made a kind of purring sound and - _oh Chuck_ \- Cas’s body responded in a way he had not experienced before. He found himself grinding his hips into Dean’s, Dean gasped, and the angel took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the man’s mouth. Tasting him, feeling him - it was almost too much - especially as he was grinding right back, with just as much enthusiasm.

 

“D-Dean, I think I am going to-”

 

“No no, not yet.” Dean drew back slightly, panting. “C’mon Cas, shower.”  

 

_Fuck the shower._ Cas tried to pull the man back towards him and finish what they had started right there. But Dean was insistent. “Sam won't disturb us in there.”

 

Taking hold of his hand, Dean led Castiel into the steam-filled room. He was just as impatient as the angel, grabbing roughly at the trench coat before throwing it in a corner. Dean made quick work of the rest of the clothes too, until Cas stood in front of him naked and a little shy. He paused to take in the glorious sight before him.

 

“Cas… god.” He drew in a shaky breath and Castiel captured his mouth again; smashing their lips together with hunger and want. As they kissed, he backed Dean up against the shower wall and pinned him against the tiles with his body, then began to slowly roll their hips together. Dean tried to switch the shower on, but it was difficult when Cas was all over him like that. Eventually, he managed to reach over far enough and the water began to beat down on them relentlessly. As they explored each other in wonder, Cas started pulling Dean’s hair softly before running his hands down the sides of his neck and onto his chest. He was a work of art and Cas wanted to admire every inch of him. When his hands wandered lower, Dean broke off the kiss and groaned.

 

“Fuck Cas. Where’d you learn how to do that?”

 

Cas’s hand had reached Dean’s cock, and he had begun to stroke it. “You mean this?”

 

“Y-yeah. Ahhhh… all of it. The kiss-“ Dean trailed off as the strokes sped up. Cas planted little kisses over his neck and chest; then moved down to his nipple and flicked it with his tongue.

 

Dean bucked his hips forward and cried out. “Jesus. Fuck, Cas… I’m-” The rest of what he said turned into incoherent babbling, as Cas - somehow expertly - brought him to the best goddam orgasm he had ever had. The hot liquid spilled over Cas’s hand, as the angel continued to jerk him until he was spent. As his eyes came back into focus, Dean found that Castiel was watching him intently and he suddenly felt very exposed.

 

“What? Why are you staring at me like that?”

 

“I wanted to watch you in your most intimate moment. You are so beautiful, Dean.”

 

_Sap_. Dean became aware that Cas was still in need of release - despite the constant grinding - and he flipped their positions so that the angel was now against the wall. He dropped to his knees and kissed the tip of Cas’ dick, before he gave it a little lick. The noise Castiel made at this was positively sinful, and very encouraging, so he moved forward slightly and took it into his mouth.

 

“Dean!” Cas cried out, and this just spurred the man on. He reached around and placed his hands on Cas’ ass cheeks, then started to bob his head - taking as much of the cock into his mouth as he could; swirling his tongue along the shaft and around the head.

 

“DeanDean… fuck.” The angel’s cries were getting louder and Dean could see him scrabbling his hands on the tiles, trying to grab hold of something. The hunter took the angel's hands and placed them on his head. As Castiel pulled at Dean’s hair, their eyes locked again and the hunter realised now why Cas wanted to look at him while he came. Watching your lover’s face as they fell apart was a fucking big turn-on.

 

Castiel continued to cry out - _Jesus, he’s loud_ \- and his breathing became ragged as he approached his release. The pulls on Dean’s hair became rougher and the angel couldn’t help thrusting into that warm, velvety mouth. But Dean carried on and was rewarded with the salty, bitter liquid spilling down his throat as Cas came with a shout. “Dean! Shitfuck!” _Dear Lord - Cas screaming obscenities as he orgasmed was hot as fuck._

 

They stayed like that until Cas started to become over-sensitive, then he pulled Dean back to his feet and kissed him softly. When they broke apart, Dean shook his head with an incredulous look on his face.

 

“You’ve got a filthy mouth, Cas. You know that? I kinda like it though.”

 

Cas chuckled. “I think it is you who has the filthy mouth, Dean. What you just did…” He looked earnestly into Dean’s face. “I-I hope we can do it again.”

 

“Yeah. That, and… other stuff. I wanna make you sing for me again.” Dean’s voice became breathy at the thought of what they might do.

 

“That was not singing Dean.” Cas looked very confused.

 

“Well, it was music to my ears.” _Now who’s the sap?_

 

Whatever happened, it was guaranteed that they would be making sweet music together again.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, thank you to [RidinCastielInTheImpala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala) for the help, support, and being a wonderful beta.


End file.
